


Hostile

by chaotic_mami



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_mami/pseuds/chaotic_mami
Summary: AU where Loqi is still a commander or whatever in the imperial army and Prompto is in the batch of new recruits. For kasumi. (Unbeta'D)For all my phriques!  This one is kinda out there. A lot of rape/violence/bloodplay/bdsm/torture.Not very sorry about it. If you comment any UWUs things will only get MORE VIOLENT!





	1. Break

The commander paced slowly, eyeing the lineup of awkward, yet snickering young new recruits. He hated how they always treated him at first. His cute apperance and smaller than average height always seemed to trigger the bully in all of the “men” surrounding him in the military. Despite his dainty apperance, the boy was a firecracker. Fierce and feisty. Theres a reason he managed to score himself a high position at a young age. He was a force to be reckoned with and then some. Never the less, the others in the military always took it upon themselves to tease and belittle him at every available chance. And every time new units were assembled for training, he was always the one to be stuck with a pack of wild jocks twice his size and with attitudes almost as rotten as his own. This time was no different.   
   
“Is somethng funny?…boy?…” he stopped in front of a bulky boy that despite looking to be well into his thirties, was actually barely 20 like the rest of them, towered over the compact commander in every way.   
   
“No…….nothing…….” he choked back a laugh, not bothering to look his superior in the eye.   
   
“No, nothing, what?….” Loqis grip tighened on the katana on his hip in agitation with the new recruits attitude.  
   
“No, nothing…boy.” replied the recruit boldly, without flinching. His reply sparked giggles down the line of young men.   
   
Loqi’s face twitched in anger. One swift swing of the sword and the noobie would be armless and screaming like a little girl on the floor. "You will call me SIR..... or reap the consequences." The groups giggles now turned to quiet laughter. 

"Are you going to keep pestering us, pRiNcEsS? Or are you gonna wait with us to meet our unit commander?" One tall and lankey boy spoke from the end of the second line. The rest of the young men whooped and hollared at the comment, cackling loudly and clapping. 

The petite blonde snapped. He grabbed the MT nearest to him, rage over taking his small self, and slammed it to the ground with such force, one would have thought he had broke it right then. it wasn't until he began violently hacking it to broken and unfixable pieces that the men silenced themselves in shock. Once the MT was completely dismembered, he faced the men, rage still burning in his eyes, as they all took a step back. 

"I! AM! YOUR FUCKING COMMANDER! AND YOU WILL FUCKING OBEY THE COMMAND OF YOUR GODDAMN COMMANDER! UNDERSTOOD?!" The little blondes shout echoed through the mostly empty base lot. when they didn't speak, he marched over and grabbed the boy that threw him over the edge with sass by the collar. The boy was only a few inches taller than Loqi, which seemed out of place. Aside from the little commander himself, the boy was easily the smallest in the group by nearly a foot. Well-styled golden blonde hair.....bright eyes....his body was nothing like the other recruits either.... He was quite thin.... Underweight even, compared to the other "men" around him. No rippling muscles, or overworked body that made him look older than his age.... Just pretty. Pretty hair, pretty eyes, pretty body, and cute freckles dotted his pretty face, now red with anticipation. Damn pretty.... 

Loqi almost forgot why he had grabbed the babe in the first place and yanked him down onto his knees, pressing his katana almost too hard against the boys throat. "I asked...... If you understood .....princess.... " Loqi spoke threateningly, his locked gaze piercing through the boy on the floor who gulped nervously against the swords edge. The panic in those pretty eyes just..... 

"Y.... Yes sir..." The boy mumbled quietly.  
"I can't fucking hear you princess..... I said... Do you fucking understand me?... " he pushed the katana harder breaking the skin on the pale boys neck, causing a thin line of blood to appear and a gentle wimper to escape the pretty boy, followed by a light hiss of pain. The small commander felt a rush up his spine at the sound of the boys discomfort. The way his thin body trembled against the cool metal of his weapon was definitely a sight to behold. 

"Yes, I understand... Sir." The boy spoke more clearly this time, followed by several quiet "yes sir" from the rest of the group. Loqi revelled in his little victory over the new unit, though he lingered longer than he intended in front of the boy before turning to continue the pace he marched before he had snapped. 

"Get your asses out of my fucking sight. Find your barracks yourselves. Find the canteen yourselves. And I better not hear that a single fucking one of you caused any trouble tonight..... Especially you, princess..." Loqi pointed with his sword at the still bleeding boy on the floor. The collar of his shirt was now soaked with blood from the thin cut of Loqis sword, and the disheveled look on his face was all worth it. Something about him seemed too innocent for a military base. 

"And you better ALL be right here at 0500 tomorrow morning for first training. I hope you are pleased with yourselves. Good job impressing your unit commander with your incompetence." He turned and walked away without so much as a glance back at them. The men waited quietly and still until the commander was out of sight before they all released a collective breath of relief.


	2. Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi gets a replacement MT.....things ensue.

Ch2 loqi

Annoyed, tired, and a little too warm for comfort, the small commander made his way to his room after a brisk dinner. It was only 930pm, but he was exhausted from the run-around of the day. Getting checklists done, prepping supplies for the new unit he would be in charge of, scheduling for trainings, taking this and that over there, having him and them sign those and these..... Then there was his stupid two minutes of drama with the noobies...What a long day. A hot shower seemed like a perfect fix for the evening. As he arrived to his room, there was a replacement MT for the one he destroyed earlier already there waiting. He had gotten reprimand before for not caring very gently with his several past MTs. Hopefully he will actually be able to keep two with him like he's supposed to rather than something always "mysteriously" happening to one of his like earlier in the evening... 

"Pfhh.... Useless...... " he scoffed after giving it a look. "Nothing but a baton? Really?..." He talked while pulling his heavy armor off. His new MT didn't have any fancy weapons or look intimidating at all. How is he supposed to look like a leader with this lame thing dragging along behind him? He eyed it curiously as it quietly paced the small space of the room while he continued to remove his layers. Once he was mostly stripped, he made his way over to his bed where he had a towel folded neatly by his pillow, but stopped in front of the MT.   
"What the hell are you supposed to do?.... " he asked casually and slapped the baton out of it's hands. If slightly staggered, but held its place.   
"Hostile." It spoke in a smooth yet robotic voice. Loqi nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the sound. It spoke?! The blonde froze in shock, unsure of what to do next.  
Is this a new model?.... I swear to God it spoke...   
He watched cautiously as it picked up it's baton and continued it's slow pacing of the small space as if nothing happened. It was then that he noticed a small note on his bedside table, written with elegant penmanship. 

Loqi,   
I'd appreciate it if you would stop destroying and or breaking MTs. Because this is your FIFTH replacement, any further damange to MTs of other equipment will be met with serious consequences and possible demotion.   
-Ravus

"DEMOTION?!" He shouted, crumbling the note and throwing it at the MT. "I'm not getting demoted over a TIN CAN LIKE YOU!.....if I lose this position I'm done for. I'll never live it down!.... " 

"Hostile... " it spoke again as the paper made contact with it's armor. the fact that it spoke again hardly phased him this time. He was far too worked up from the short note to even care. 

"SHUT UP ILL BE AS HOSTILE AS I FUCKING PLEASE GODDAMNIT! " he shouted as he slapped the baton to the floor again. 

"Alert... "   
As soon as the word escaped the MT, Loqi was shot with restraints. He hadn't noticed that the MT guarding his door had come in, waiting quietly in the background. Now it had him totally unable to move. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He nearly fell to his knees in pain as the restrains tightened around his body. "FUCKING...... QUIT.... STOP IT.... " he could barely breathe as each word caused the restraints to tighten more and more. 

The new MT approached him and Loqi yanked himself forward, trying to attack it, despite his restraints not allowing it. 

"Alert. " it spoke again, immediately causing the other MT to shoot a second restraint towards Loqis legs, grappling him tightly and causing him to fall hard into his side. 

 

He gasped in pain, taking in ragged and labored breaths as the compression on his body almost became too much. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he could feel the restrains starting to cut into his bare skin, sending sharp pangs of pain through his body. Just as he thought the wires would rip him to pieces, they released, allowing him to heave in gulps of air. The thin slashes all over his body started to sting as he writhed in pain on the floor. As soon as he steadied his breathing enough, he launched himself at the new MT, knocking it to the floor and snatching the baton away from it.   
"WHAT.... IN THE ALL SEEING FUCK...... ARE YOU DOING?!" He screamed into its face, ready to beat the magiek out of it. 

"Hostile." It repeated, grabbing his wrists hard. It stood itself up again, still holding the tiny commander in place. Standing at full height, the MT towered over the small man by more than a foot. He pulled as hard as he could to free his wrists but he couldn't budge the machines hands even in the slightest. 

"LET..... GO.... OF ME.... " he growled while wildly pulling and kicking at the MT. It ignored him and began effortlessly dragging him across the room towards the bed. In one swift movement, it spun him around, pulling his arms behind his back, and cuffed him. The second MT grabbed him by the hair and yanked hard, forcing his chest down to the surface of the bed. 

Bent over, cuffed, and hair in a painful grip, Loqi began to panic. His heart was beating out of his chest and he didn't dare try to pull himself free. His mind raced, trying to find something he could do to remedy the situation but he couldn't focus. "Stop.... " he pleaded, almost weakly, but they didn't reply. Soon after, there was a hard, bone rattling smack on his ass. He cried out in pain just as another hit landed.   
"STOP IT.... " He cried louder, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. What the hell is wrong with this crazy ass new MT? After three more hits, it stopped, but by then, he was already crying in pain and anger. He wanted to fight back, or at least struggle, but the one holding on to his hair had had him pinned so tightly, he swore his scalp was bleeding.

He couldn't relax for long. Suddenly, he felt his thin boxers being pulled down his shaking thighs and something hard pressing against his ass.   
"HELL FUCKING NO.... " He screeched, doing everything he could to attempt to get away, but there was nothing he could do. "DONT YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE... "  
"hostile." The calm response pissed him to no end. The hard object prodded at his entrance surprisingly gently, causing him to buck his hips forward to avoid it. Dear Jesus is that the baton?... The new MT grabbed his hip, holding him.firmly in place, digging into his skin so hard he almost immediately felt trails of blood leaking down his thigh, forcing a sob of pain out of him. Again, the hard object aligned with his ass and slowly pushed it's way inside him.   
He screamed into the bed sheets, wishing for his entire body to explode on the spot. The baton entered him painfully slow, causing him to nearly black out in pain. The humiliation alone would kill him before any of this was over. 

Once the baton was mostly inside of him, the MT stopped. He was dizzy in pain and hardly noticed that it wasn't moving any more. His body felt heavy and tired from straining against the pain. He felt all of his muscles try relax as he steadied his breathing silently for the quiet two minutes of calmness. Maybe if he could just take it for a bit, they will stop. Sure enough, he felt the baton move again, this time pulling out of him slowly. He hissed in pain an tried to turn his head, as his current space on the bed was tear soaked, but the MT gripping his hair wouldn't budge an inch. Once it had pulled out enough, it pushed back into him, forming a slow pace. Being restrained by his own MT was embarrassing enough... But being raped by the new one..... If he didn't kill himself afterwards, he wasn't sure if he could survive the embarrassment. 

After a minute or thrusting in and out, the pain slightly lessened as his body adjusted to the action. Tears still streaming down his face, he forced himself to take it with as little protest as possible, hoping that would speed the process up. It wasn't long before the baton hit the right spot, causing his entire body to jolt and a strangled gasp escaped him. Then again, harder. The baton his his prostate just right, earning a loud moan from the small commander. Just then, the grip in his hair and on his hip both lessened slightly. The MT picked up the pace, setting a new rhythm with the now faster speed. Every few thrusts, the baton would graze his spot again, causing him to embarrassingly moan and gasp. He hated himself for it, but he couldn't control himself. He tried to stiffle his own noises by bitting into the sheets, but with every sound, the grips lessened more and more. 

Am I supposed to be enjoying this?!... I'm going to KILL Ra...   
Before he could finish his thought, another hard and deliberate hit to his prostate forced a long and loud moan from him. It had been so long since he had any form of sexual encounters. It wasn't something he particularly concerned himself with in his day to day life, especially being surrounded by so many gruff men that were not nearly his type... Not like "princess"...

Loqi mentally slapped himself for thinking of the pretty blonde boy in the middle of a sexually explicit situation. He frustrated himself, wanting to quickly change the topic on his mind, bit couldn't get the image of the freckled boy on his knees out of his head. Just as he started to get into things, the MT pulled the baton out of him completely. He almost whined, wanting to continue till the fantasy in his head was satisfied, but he had no time to think. The grip in his hair and on his hip simultaneously released and his cuffs were then removed. He quickly pushed himself off of the bed and spun to face the MT.   
"YOU FUCKING ASS!" He shouted and kicked it away from him. 

"Hostile." It pushed him down onto the bed, this time on his back and spread his legs while the other pinned his wrists down to the mattress. The position was significantly more comfortable, but still not welcome. He viciously and wildly kicked the MT, but it made no difference. The baton was slammed back into Loqi with an insane amount of force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trash lives on.


	3. Neutralized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here? Just story progression.

Loqi sucked in a sharp breath as the baton slammed back into him. He hadnt realized his cock was hard as a rock until his position was changed. He whimpered at the sight of himself dripping with precum. What he wouldn't give to shove his own dick into something wet and warm right now, but the option wasn't nearly available. The force from the MT ravaging his ass definitely hurt, but he couldn't deny that it was starting to feel damn good. Fuck it all. He was going to get fucked and enjoy it, at least for the time being. And when this is all over, hes going to destroy the entire base if he had to. 

He arched his back in pleasure when his spot was grazed again, but not hard enough, releasing a breathless moan. "Fuck me better than that you wretched tin!" He fussed, and managed to pull his wrists free from under the other MT. He propped himself up on his elbows and pulled the new MT closer with his legs.   
"Deeper... " he commanded, and pushed his hips forward to meet with the MTs thrusting, forcing the baton to hit spots he's never had hit before. "God.... Fuck....." He gasped between thrusts, rocking his hips harder, ridding the baton shamelessly. His moans became louder as he slid his hands down his own body, caressing himself sensually and imagining it was the pretty blonde boy from earlier doing it to him, all the while the MT never broke pace, keeping up with the new rhythm Loqi set for himself. He pinched and played with his nipples, making his cock twitch in delight for the welcomed stimulation, and wishing for a hot mouth to be on them to make it feel even better. God, why did the MTs have to be so boring? If he was going to be sexually violated, at least make it do more than just baton him to death. 

He slid his hands down further, feeling his lean body and tense muscles before he got to his soft thighs. He raked his fingertips lightly between his sensitive inner thighs, sending quivers through his body and straight to his painfully hard and neglected cock as shameless moans and gasps filled the small room. 

Having teased himself enough, he finally reached down to stroke his aching cock slowly and gently, in contrast to the heavy pounding his ass was receiving. It wasn't long before his over heated body started to tense on anticipation of his much needed climax. 

He quickened his speed, stroking himself faster and faster, moaning and writhing on the bed. Soon enough, his muscles tensed all over as he came hard, spilling onto his stomach in hot spurts and catching his breath in this throat.   
"Fuck..... Fuckk.......... God.... Fuck.... " he panted, as his body gave in to the self-inflicted pleasure. 

"Threat neutralized... " the MT spoke in it's calm robotic voice. It pulled the baton out of him and resumed it's usual slow pacing as if nothing had happened while Loqi looked on in pure shock and confusion. 

"Who the hell programed this thing.... " he questioned out loud, wipping a palm over his sweaty forehead. He sat up on the bed, causing his own cum to drip into the sheets between his legs. "Fucking hell..." He frowned down at the mess and looked towards the bathroom. There was no way he'd make it without dripping all over the carpet along the way.   
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Next morning

Loqi woke with a deep groan. His entire body hurt from the night before. Small cuts dashed all over his skin followed by a few bruises on his hips and wrists. He definitely looked like something happened to him, but he didn't have any potions in his room to heal his wounds and was far too tired and embarrassed to go out looking for one the night before. He gasped out in pain as he tried to stand, swinging his legs to the side of the bed, and immediately regretting the action. He was positive his ass was the most harshly damaged part of his body from the way the pain rang through his body. 

After a painfully slow morning routine, he was glad to be clad in his uniform, and he was extra lucky that it covered most of his injuries, save for a hint of damage to his wrists that showed if he moved a certain way. There was no need for armor that day since he wouldn't be leaving the base, but since he was feeling extra groggy, he welcomed the idea of not baring the heavy armor. All that was left was taking his new unit for PT but thats something she would have to try to get someone else to do for him. He was in no mood to be bounding around the base at 5am exercising and shouting at his unit for a whole hour and a half. 

As he stepped out of his room, he looked back at the two MTs pacing quietly. No. They can stay where they are.... Or should they? He would probably get in trouble for leaving them behind... He sighed heavily and went back into the room. He suspiciously glanced them both over, making sure there was no evidence of the night before on either of them. Thankfully he had scrubbed the stupid baton clean last night in the shower. 

Both MTs seemed fine. No one would know...."Let's go." He commanded and strutted out of the room as both tailed him as they should. He kept a close eye on the new MT the entire way to his office. He had 20 minutes to get his hands on a much needed potion before PT started. There were a few scattered in his supply cabinet at his desk for sure, so he quickend his steps trying to get to his office before anyone stopped to greet him for the day. Once he reached the office, he left his MTs at the door and went inside with a sigh of relief. After scrambling for a few minutes through the cabinets, he finally found one and dumped it into a cup to mix with some water. Potions were sickeningly sweet for him so he preferred to dilute them before drinking. There was no way for him to apply the liquid directly to his wounds since he was totally covered, so he was forced to consume the sugary drink. 

Instant relaxation hit him as the potion healed him from the inside out. If only it could heal his pride as well... The drink was like a small energy booster. He felt 100% better and the grogginess from the morning disappeared as he sipped his drink silently at his desk. After drinking most of it (just in case), he rose from his desk to peek out the window. There was his unit, grouped together and chatting loudly in the lot below. Thank the gods they were all early. He counted them carefully and thanked his deities once more to find that they were all present.... Including "princess"....


	4. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi uncovers unpleasant information and does something about it.

Ch4 

The morning was not an easy one. Though he felt physically fine after drinking almost a full potion, his mind could barely focus on any one task. His recently reawakened sexual urges were like a rock in a shoe. It bothered him to no end. Prompto, or "princess" as he preferred, was stealing all of the small commanders attention. Wearing just a tank top tucked into his loose combat pants and boots, he looked unreasonably pretty in everything he did. Hauling tires on a rope? Nice. Climbing over the wall? Nice nice. Crawling under barbed wire in the mudd? Hella fucking nice. He was cute, sexy, and pretty all at once. He was determined, but playful. Funny but sassy... And all the little commander could do was watch his every move. The freckles dotting his shoulders and lean arms flexing with strength. The cute twinkle in his eye when one of the others quipped a joke. Not no mention, poor Loqi was plagued by war flashbacks of the night before. The things done to him were definitely the things he wantdesser o to the pretty little chocobae. But when or how would he ever get the chance? Call him into the office for a chat? No way too obvious... 

Morning PT finally came to an end and the small commander dismissed his unit unenthusiastically for clean up and breakfast. How he wanted to be in this showers helping princess wash off the dirt and mudd...scrubbing that pretty skin clean...he could only imagine how tight and lean his possible abs must be... Not too stacked, but just enough to watch his muscles tense up when he's being teased... His skin looks so soft and delicate, a wild contrast to most of the others in the unit, and a refreshing one at that.... What a perfect image of pushing him down to his knees and making him s

"...breakfast?" 

"What?" Loqi was confused. "Huh? Say that again?" He flinched when he turned to the voice and realized princess was a step in front of him and speaking...

"Where should we go after breakfast?.... Sir?" Princess smiled after remembering to call him Sir. Fucking adorable. 

"Oh.... Right...... Your instructor will come by and collect you all for class.... You have to learn about the base and safety procedures and whatnot..." He was easily getting LOST in those bright eyes as he spoke. His tone was so calm and gentle. A sharp contrast to Promptos ears compared to the shouting and berating commander he was just a bit ago. Loqis eyes wandered, taking in the boy from messy dirty hair to boot, and his mind ran away again with more fantasies. 

"Um......... Sir....... Uh...." Prompto shifted uncomfortably under the commanders hungry gaze. "Um... Can I go now?...." He questioned gently, not wanting to upset or disrespect the commander. 

"Of course... Yes. Go get cleaned up... " Loqi suddenly turned away and walked back to his office, fighting every urge he had to turn back and peek at the boy behind him.   
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Having skipped breakfast, Loqi sat in his office brooding over paperwork. Too embarrassed to leave his new MT in the hallway, he had it standing quietly near the window. If everyone saw his MT didn't even have a proper weapon, the others might make jokes that he'd definitely prefer to avoid. But Even through the quiet of his office, he couldn't get the thought of the thin red and bleeding line on Promptos neck out of his thoughts. The one he had created the evening before with his katana. He took note earlier that Prompto didn't have any markings on his neck today. Maybe he also had used a potion? Or at least gone to the infirmary....he wanted nothing more than to smack the boys ass just to see the reaction he would get. If he can take a slice to the neck, than a lovetap on the ass wouldn't do any harm would it?

Minutes passed as the small commander wandered into another dark fantasy when there was a soft knock at his door, gently pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Come in.... " he spoke firmly and went back to his paperwork to look serious and busy. It was as if Bahamut himself blessed this day. In walked Prompto, fresh uniform on, clean and smelling like flowers...  
"Hi...... " was all the commander could say as he stared wide eyed at the envy of his fantasies. 

"Hi... " prompto smiled sweetly and inches closer. "Uuh....the instructor dismissed us for lunch and he told me to take this to you...." He held out a paper folder with documents inside. 

Loqi eyed the document and the boy holding it wordlessly before finally signaling for him to step closer and hand it to him at his desk. He opened it, finding more boring paper work. List of attendance, gear assignments, and so on.....

"That's kinda weird!" Loqi jumped as Promptos voice suddenly broke the silence. "Why's this one different from the others? I've never seen an MT with a baton! Is it an older model?" The curious boy looked over the machine with excitement. 

"Careful.... They can be quite.... Hostile... " loqi smiled at his own pun, despite his seriousness. And then.... It dawned on him. He rose from his desk slowly, eyes fixed on the oblivious boy and approached him like a panther stalking it's prey. "Princess...... " he called the boy who immediately stood upright and at ease. "Be my little helper today." Loqi joked and handed one of the documents to the taller blonde. "Keep marking attendance for me today and bring this back to me after dinner. Ok?" He watched the boys face closely as he waited for a response. 

"Oh! Sure! Yes sir, totally!" He smiled brightly and accepted the document with a bow.   
"And if you do well.... " Loqi stepped closer and grazed the boys bare shoulder with his finger tips, "I just might reward you... " fuck whoever made tanktops. This boy was irresistible in them.   
Prompto blushed bright red from the unexpected touch and shivered. "I.... Um........ Okay.... " he shyly bowed again and clumsily scurried out of the room. Loqi smiled as he watched out the window while the boy briskly made his way to the canteen for lunch. It seemed like his work was cut out for him.   
☆☆☆☆☆☆

For the next week, every night after dinner, Prompto dutifully brought the daily attendance and performance sheet to his commander. The boy was always happy and calm in the commanders presence. He always lingered in the office, reading the things pinned to the board, looking at the MTs, or just standing quietly next to Loqis desk. He seemed to enjoy the few silent minutes spent in the office every evening. Perfect. He seemed to trust his commander quite a lot. Loqi was curious when he saw that prompto had chosen to become a field photographer when it was time for them to choose their class. The boy was surpsingly resilient, though..... There was something that caught his attention. He had been hawkeyeing the boy every day, trying to learn his personality bit by bit. Hardly a defiant bone in his body, though quite the sass when he wanted to be. Obedient to a fault.... But most of all... He was bullied. The other mennin the unit seemed to really take it out on him quite harshly every morning during PT. And once they were dismissed, he took his time heading in for clean up, usually being the last one in. Every morning he showed up to PT less and less cheery, and today, with some visible bruising and slight limp. 

Loqi was triggered at the sight. Princess was HIS to do things to. Not THEIRS. "ATTENTION... " he bellowed loudly, scaring the men into formation. "TODAY .....is going to be a little different... " he paced menacingly in front of the men, a hard glare plastered to his face. "It has been brought to my attention that you losers don't know the definition of the word UNIT!!" His shout seemed louder and sharper than ever, making the men flinch. "So today... You are all going to learn what it FUCKING MEANS.... " Loqi waved his arm and a nearby truck dumped a mountain of old MTs to the floor like ragdolls. "Each one of you are going to drag an MT across the desert from right fucking here in the Garrison to the bridge gate and back. I don't care how long it takes you. If any one of you stops, THEN YOU ALL STOP. If any one of you needs a rest, THEN YOU ALL REST. If any one of you GET FUCKED BY A FUCKING CACUTAR, THEN YOU ALL BETTER BE SCRAMBLING TO FIND ANOTHER ONE TO FUCK YOU TOO!!! You will COUNT YOUR STEPS OUT LOUD AND EACH OF YOU WILL STEP TOGETHER. And for fucks sake, if one of you dies in the process, then you all better die out there. TONY is going to be driving the truck here. He's going to keep an eye on you. He's going to make sure that you all act AS ONE UNIT." 

The men all groned in defeat as they moved to pick out an MT to drag. They were big and heavy, and most of them could only pull one a few steps before needing a break to breathe. As an act of kindness, Loqi gave them all rope to help them pull the heavy machines, stating that if there were any complaints, Tony would take the ropes away and they would be forced to drag the MTs by hand. 

"PRINCESS!" Loqi shouted just as the boy reached down to pick an MT off the ground. "In my office immediately." 

"But... I.... " the boy stuttered in shock. What had he done to upset the commander? 

"IMMEDIATELY!!" Loqi shouted and Prompto sprinted towards the building without another word. The commander then turned to the confused and grumbling unit. "As for you stupid fucks. If I ever find out that you are fucking BULLYING LIKE GODDAMN HIGHSCHOOL BITCHES, I will have you drag a whole fucking MECH with me in it all the way to the fucking Quay! Not. In. My. Unit. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" He turned his back to them and casually sauntered back to his office with a smile. That was at lease three or four long days of the whole unit out of the way. 

He opened the office door hard, making prompto jump in panic. The poor boy had worry written all over his face, waiting for his own punishment. 

Loqi circled him slowly, looking him up and down silently. Prompto was becoming more nervous by the second, too scared to speak out. 

"....p r i n c e s s...... Shirt off. Now." He commanded, arms folded as he came to a stop right in front of the other blonde. 

"Um...." Prompto was completely caught off guard and hesitated, wondering if he heard his commander properly. 

"I said strip. Though I do have some time to waste, I'd rather not waste it on this... " he lied. 

Prompto gulped and nervously pulled his shirt off, placing it neatly on the chair nearest to him. Right away, Loqi grabbed him, turned him, poked him, and searched him for a long two minutes before speaking again. 

"Your ribs are bruised pretty badly and your wrist looks like it needs a brace. How's your ankle feel? And why havent you gone to the infirmary?" Loqi folded his arms and sat on the corner of his desk waiting for a response. 

"I.... Can't go." He shyly answered while trying to look anywhere but Loqis piercing gaze. But the commander only raised his eyebrows, waiting for the reasoning behind promptos answer. "I kind of already gave them too many excuses.... They don't believe that I'm 'accident prone' enough to need treatment every day... " 

"Every day?..... Then others have been hurting you every day? Why haven't you said something?" Loqi felt bad for the boy who fidgeted in embarrassment. He overlooked his soft body and wondered how a delicate thing like him could have even made it as far as he did in the military. They were nearly the same height, though prompto seemed about three inches taller than him. On paper it seemed like a lot, but in person it very obviously wasn't a massive difference. There was no doubt that he was the smallest in the group, and all but appeared to be the weakest as well. It definitely didn't help that he was ridiculously cute in the face either... 

Loqi sighed and handed the boy a sparkling blue beverage. "Drink this. You will feel better in no time. And get your shirt on. Follow me...I need to pick up some documents..." He watched as promopto nodded and quickly sipped the drink. He flinched hard at the first swallow, nearly gaging on the liquid. "I said it would make you feel better, but didn't say but would taste good... " 

Prompto closed his eyes and did his best to chug the rest of it as fast as he could. When he finished, he followed loqi obediently. They headed towards the high rank barracks for what he assumed to be Loqis room. As they walked in silence, prompto started to feel a little dizzy, taking slower and more careful steps as he felt himself becoming less able to keep himself steady. By the time they arrived, he could barely stand on his own, leaning heavily on one of the MTs for support as Loqi unlocked the door to his room.


	5. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi fobalky gets his hands on what he wants. Blood play involved

Ch5

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" The commander lead the boy into the room and towards the bathroom, helping him gently to the floor. Prompto felt like his entire body was set on fire. He felt himself heating up as small droplets of sweat made their way down his neck. "Damn you really don't look too good.... Why don't you hop in the shower to cool off?" Loqi questioned calmly. 

Prompto tried to protest but no words came out of him. He just slowly shook his head as his mind went fuzzier and fuzzier. He heard the sound of the shower turning on and was startled when he felt Loqi pulling off his damp with sweat shirt. He tried harder this time to protest, making muffled noises as he struggled to move. His arms felt like cinder blocks and his legs felt nonexistent. 

"Wha........ T....... Ss...... Ha..... Pe... Nin... G.. " he tried to speak but the syllables came out slow and slurred. He could barely keep his head up but still tried as Loqi moved to strip the boy further. 

"Well.... " loqi continued to speak in his calm and gentle tone. "You seem to have a very slight status ailment ...just a drop of Jabberwok saliva into your potion earlier..... In other words, you are kinda sorta a little petrified, but not too much." When he finally stripped prompto completely, he called an MT into the bathroom to pick the dead weight blonde up and set him into the tub as the cold shower sprayed his heated skin. Admittedly, it did feel so much better, but he was choking on the water splashing into his face. Since he was unable to properly sit up in the tub. He already felt close to vomiting from the severe dizziness, so nearly drowning wasn't helping in the slightest. "Don't worry..... " loqi reached over and pet promptos wet hair out of his pretty face. "You are going to feet better soon, I promise... But it's going to get a lot worse before that... " with one sleeve rolled up, he continued to run his fingers gently through promptos shiny golden hair, admiring the soft strands and occasionally wiping his wet face. Soon after, promptos stomach started to contract and he couldn't stop himself from vomiting right into his naked body. He didn't have enough strength to resist it, nor could he turn his head enough. It felt hot, as if the sun just pissed on him, but the shower quickly washed it away. He choked on a sob as he felt another wave of sickness hitting him, and before he could take another breath, more came spewing out of his mouth. He felt disgusting and helpless as the vomit dripped from his chin and washed down his body, all the while, Loqi watched, occasionally humming a soft tune as he stoked the boys golden locks. 

His stomach was empty, but he kept heaving painfully, as if his body was desperate to rid itself of the poison already set in his system. He felt his entire body go numb from the inside out. He couldn't feel the water any more, though he could see it hitting his bare skin, and he couldn't feel Loqis comforting pets though he could see the commander moving. He couldn't even make a sound, not a single plea or noise of any kind. It was as if the only thing he could feel was his heart beat, and even that felt as if it was slowing to a hault. It wasn't long before his vision began to blur, and by then, Loqi deemed it safe enough to lean closer and kiss the petrified blonde, capturing his numb lips in a sensual kiss. The commander hummed approvingly against Promptos pretty pink lips as he finally broke the kiss. That was the last thing Prompto could remember before he blacked out completely.   
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Prompto groaned heavily as his body woke. God that was a dream he never he wanted to have again....he always felt his commander was a little creepy in the way he constantly stared at him and touched him in odd ways, but wow did that feeling manifest into a horrific nightmare about the man. He wasn't sure if he could ever look at his commander the same after that traumatic experience, even if it wasn't real. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle deeper into his bed and sleep the rest of the morning away. He reached for the covers, to pull them closer to him in comfort, but nothing happened. He tried again, willing himself to make a little more effort, but again... Nothing. He opened his eyes, slowly, irritated at his lack of movement and saw Loqi sitting next to him on the bed. Prompto gasped in shock and tried to move away from his commander, but only seemed to be able to move his arm an inch to the right. 

"You finally woke up...." Loqi smiled down at him. There was something menacing about the twinkle in his eye, and it scared the petrified blonde to no end. "Are you feeling any better?"

Prompto tried to nod and thankfully was able to move his head enough to do so, just a little. He did feel much better, though still unsure if he dreamed his eminent rape or not, but with the way Loqi reached down to pet Promptos messy hair made his heart jump in fear. Loqis hand moved from comfortingly petting him to caress his face, admiring the cute freckles dotting his skin and the way his cheeks heated into a red blush. His hand went lower, running his fingers along promptos lean neck, and down his chest. Prompto could feel it all this time. His heart felt like it was going to explode from how hard and rapidly it was beating in his chest. His breaths came out in short gasps, quickly turning him into a panting mess. He tried to control his fear, but when Loqi began to slid the soft blanket off of him, he couldnt contain himself, letting out weak wimpers as he tried with all of his might to stop his commander. The most he could do was move his arm a few more inches to the left. 

"God you certainly are pretty... " Loqi smiled down at him as he spread promptos limp legs and positioned himself between them. The stress from promptos vulnerability had him feeling as if he would black out again any second, but the sweet relief never came. Loqi pulled one of promptos long legs over his shoulder and caressed his bare thigh before he leaned closer and began kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. Promptos entire body jolted at the sensation, but still refused to let his commander continue. He shook his head side to side, weakly trying to deny Loqis advances but loqi paid him no mind, enjoying the soft and untouched skin of promptos inner thigh on his tongue. 

"Mmmm..." He hummed against the weak blondes warm skin and nuzzled gently into the boys thigh. "This is at least fifteen times better than I imagined it would be... " he smacked promptos thigh hard, earning a weak sob in response. The distressed noise made loqi shiver in delight. "Making such pretty noises for me, princess?..." He then slapped the boys thigh hard enough to leave behind a bright red welt, causing prompto to cry out. He loved the sound, hoping to extract more cries of pain from him. 

Without warning, he leaned down, capturing promptos lips in another hot kiss. The petrified blonde weakly tried to pull away, doing his best to keep his mouth shut, causing Loqi to get frustrated. He sat back up and slapped prompto with enough force to make his mouth bleed. 

"I'm trying to be nice....but if you want me to be mean, i can do that too..." Loqi raised his hand, preparing to land another hit but prompto weakly shook his head. "Oh?....you don't want to get hit again do you?" He shook his head again, this time with a little more control. "Good.... So you are going to be good then?... I can just as easily throw you out in the desert with the rest of the unit if that's what you want. " prompto shook his head and softly tugged at the bed sheets as much as he could. He could feel hot blood slowly dripping from the corner of his mouth and the sting from the hit caused his eyes to burn with soon to come tears. 

"Good.... Next time you want to fuss, think about that. Would you rather be dying in the desert with those idiots that will probably take turns fucking the life out of you or here in my bed taking a few kisses?...." 

He tugged again at the bed sheets, still unable to vocalize any responses. Loqi nodded knowingly and got up off the bed for a minute before he returned with a pair of handcuffs. "This might make things easier for you... " he cuffed the boys wrists and pulled his limp arms around his neck. Loqi loved the feeling of promptos warm skin against his shoulders and leaned down again, pushing prompto into a deep kiss.

This time, prompto complied and kissed him back as much as he could. Loqi was right... The could be out in the desert with the rest of the unit, struggling, and probably dying of heat exhaustion within the first few hours. Or....he could tolerate a few kisses from his leader and be done with it. He should be flattered that his commander took such a liking to him, right? Maybe? He did his best to relax himself, letting loqi slip his tongue into his mouth. With the tiniest amount of strength, he tried to pull on loqis neck, attempting to deepen their kiss even more. Maybe if he seemed like he was enjoying it, loqi would be nicer to him. The eager commander moaned into promptos mouth just before he broke their kiss and moved down to his neck to ravage. Prompto closed his eyes and turned his head as much as his minor movements would allow, giving Loqi permission to have more area to taste. He could feel how hard loqi was as his cock pressed hard through his pants and against promptos exposed cock. He could feel the throbbing pressure and wetness in low is pants as he gently rocked his hips, rubbing himself against the blonde under him. Prompto could feel himself start to relax more as he concentrated on the sensual licking, kissing, and nibbling on his sensitive neck. He could tolerate this.....hell he would have probably said yes if things had gone differently, but he wasn't being asked.... He was being forced, and that made all the difference. 

As he moved to kiss along promptos shoulders, loqi reached under the pillows, looking for something with his hand. Without warning, icy cold metal came in contact with promptos neck, right where he was just been teased. His eyes shot open in panic as loqi sat himself upright again, one hand pressing a combat knife to promptos skin.   
"From now on.... If I mark you.... You leave it....." He spoke as he slid the knife slowly and carefully, cutting into promptos neck like he had done before and causing blood to immediately drip from the wound. Prompto whimpered desperately from the pain it caused him and loqi smiled. He took promptos arms from around his neck and uncuffed him, letting the boys limp arms fall to the bed softly, as he licked his lips in anticipation and excitement. He reached down, gingerly sliding his fingers through the blood leaking from the panicked blondes neck, spreading it as he traced random designs across his pale skin. His hand continued to wonder down promptos body, caressing his pink nipples and moving down to his soft but lean stomach. There was another sharp jolt of pain sent through promptos entire body as loqi grazed the tip of his knife down the soft V of his hip and abdomen. Tears began to pour from his bright blue eyes and sobs caught in his throat. He seemed to be able to move his arm a little more and weakly tried reaching for loqis wrist to stop him. 

"...s............. S.... To.... P..... " he panted out between sobs. But loqi only pushed the knife harder, forcing a weak strangled cry from him. Loqi grabbed promptos wrist hard, with far more strength than expected from such a small man. 

"Don't worry..... It's nothing a potion can't fix...." He smiled evilly before slicing the knife deeply against promptos wrist. The pain sent prompto into a slight shock. He couldn't breathe for several second before he started gaspaing for air and sobbing loudly. Loqi unbuttoned his pants as he watched prompto cry, pain rocking through his body ruthlessly. The bed was quickly staining with the blood that was pouring from promptos slit wrist. Loqi didn't have a lot of time before he had to save the boy, so he yanked promptos bloody wrist, spilling hot blood onto loqis now exposed cock. He moaned loud as the heat of promptos blood dripped all over his lap. He quickly began to stroke himself, using the blood as lube. Promptos body convulsed uncontrollably from the overbearing pain ad he sobbed helplessly, clinging to the bed sheets with his unhurt hand. Loqi watched his tear streaked face with delight. He dropped the knife to the floor and used his free hand to caress the boys bloody body, feeling every inch of him as the blood started to dry and become sticky around his neck and chest. Loqi stroked himself harder and faster with every sob and wimper that fell from promptos mouth and it wasn't long before he came in hot spurts, spilling over promptos cut up stomach. 

He pet prompto gently as he caught his breath and admired the scene in front of him. Promptos breaths were slow and shallow and he fought hard to stay conscious, scared of what would happen to him if he wasnt, but felt himself losing the battle. His vision slowly blackened just as he felt the cold splash of a potion hit his body, healing most of his wounds instantly. The wave of calm that overtook him was the most blissful moment of the entire ordeal. 

"Th... A.... n....k y....ou.... " was all he could say before he totally lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone! I know this is trash.


End file.
